cartooncartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network Cartoon Network is an American basic cable and satellite televisionchannel that is owned by The Cartoon Network, Inc., a subsidiary of Turner Broadcasting System, itself being a subsidiary of Time Warner. It was founded by Betty Cohen and launched on October 1, 1992. The channel primarily broadcasts children's shows, mostly animatedprogramming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It is primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to 15, and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart Adult Swim, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes.1 It operates daily from 6:00 AM to 8:00 PM (ET). A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via second audio programing (SAP); some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel by removing the main English-language audio track. It is also the related channel of Turner-owned Boomerang. Cartoon Cartoons Cartoon Cartoons were first showcased as World Premiere Toons and later in 1995 on What a Cartoon!, a series of comedic animated shorts produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios guided by Fred Seibert. Seibert had been a guiding force for Nickelodeon (having overseen the creation of Nicktoons shortly prior to his departure) prior to joining Hanna-Barbera and would establish Frederator Studios years later.1 The first series to spin off from The What a Cartoon! Show was Dexter's Laboratory in 1996. A year later, Johnny Bravo and Cow and Chicken joined Dexter on the Cartoon Network lineup in 1997. The Powerpuff Girls became a Cartoon Cartoon in the fall of 1998. Mike, Lu & Og ''and ''Courage The Cowardly Dog also became cartoon cartoons in 1999. I Am Weasel and Ed, Edd n Eddy were the first two Cartoon Cartoons series not to be introduced as What a Cartoon! shorts. List of '''Cartoon Cartoons:' In October 2003, Cartoon Network removed the "Cartoon Cartoons" bumpers (except for an closing bumper until early 2004) that appeared before and after episodes of its original series, indicating they were trying to phase out the brand. That same month, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays was rebooted as Fridays, hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired shows outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" moniker, such as ''Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Squirrel Boy and Class Of 3000. The last airing of Fridays was on February 23, 2007. List of Cartoon Network Original series (Post-Cartoon Cartoons):''' '''Cartoon Network Studios The studio began on October 21, 1994, at 7:00 a.m. as a name-only division of Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc., which was then focused on producing Cartoon Cartoons for Cartoon Network: What a Cartoon!, Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls. In 1997, these series credited Cartoon Network Studios as Warner Bros. Animation's subsidiary Hanna-Barbera, as the latter was merged into the former by early 1998. In 1999, Cartoon Network Studios acquired its own facility located at 300 N 3rd St in Burbank, California,1 which was the location of a former Pacific Bell telephone exchange, and transferred their existing shows still in production at Hanna-Barbera to this place in 2000; all until its grand opening in the Summer of that year. Former DiC and Nickelodeon employees Brian A. Miller and Jennifer Pelphrey manage the company since it began production in 2000. Before the death of William Hanna on March 22, 2001, the Hanna-Barbera name was dropped as a production entity and the Hanna-Barbera studio was folded into Warner Bros. Animation by its chief Jean MacCurdy on March 12, 2001.2 Cartoon Network Studios was then revived as a separate entity from Hanna-Barbera, growing out of the animation studio2 and continued to steadily grow with productions such as The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy ''and ''Samurai Jack, or newer productions such as The Modifyers, Carmen Got Expelled!, and Mixels. Some of Cartoon Network Studios' former programming now rerun on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. Filmography Former and current series Former/current shorts Successful pilots Failed pilots Original movies/TV specials Theatrical films TV Blocks Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (often abbreviated as CNF, CCF or Fridays), was a Cartoon Network programming block that served as the marquee night for premieres, new episodes, and re-runs of the network's original series, which included the famed Cartoon Cartoons. The block was shown weekly on Friday nights from June 11, 1999 through February 23, 2007. It was created by Steve Patrick and Christina Augustinos, with animation produced by Primal Screen. Each week on CCF, a different Cartoon Cartoon character would host; the hosting segments were often re-used throughout the block's run. While the block was primarily for Cartoon Cartoons, it later integrated non-Cartoon Cartoons such as Samurai Jack and What's New, Scooby-Doo?. In October 2003, CCF was rebooted in a live-action format as "Fridays", hosted by Tommy Snider, Nzinga Blake (2003–2004), and Tara Sands (2005–2007). It aired series outside the "Cartoon Cartoon" sub-brand, and also included skits, guest stars, and live musical performances. Fridays was replaced with Friday Night Premiere Thunder in 2007. Until June 2007, Friday night was the only evening that was programmed for children on the network from 12:00 A.M. to 7:00 A.M., with Adult Swim originally airing on Monday–Friday nights (before moving to seven nights a week in July 2007). In 1999, Cartoon Network wanted to compete with other cable networks with their own original programming in prime time. To accomplish this, they created a weekly event titled "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," a 5-hour programming block featuring new episodes and premieres of Cartoon Cartoons (a collective term for early Cartoon Network Original Series). Toonami Toonami (/tuːˈnɑːmi/ too-NAH-mee) is a television programming block that primarily consists of American animation and Japanese anime. It was created by Sean Akins and Jason DeMarco and produced by Williams Street. The name is a portmanteau of the words "cartoon" and "tsunami", suggesting a "tidal wave" of animated shows. Toonami initially ran as an afternoon and evening block on Cartoon Network aimed at teens aged 12-15 from 1997 to 2008. In its original run, the block was known for showcasing action anime that became widely popular with American audiences. It was also recognized for its distinctive space-themed backdrop, anime music videos, drum and bass-flavored soundtrack, and host (a robot named T.O.M., short for Toonami Operations Module). In 2015, Toonami will be added as a Saturday Morning block from 8 a.m. to 12 p.m. on the Fox network, replacing 4Kids TV. ''Miguzi Miguzi (''Mu-Goo-Zee) is a former weekday afternoon block that premiered on Cartoon Network on April 19, 2004. The block was themed around Erin, an animated young girl who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. Not surprisingly, this lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Adult Swim and Toonami, a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. Toonami moved to Saturday nights. Miguzi changed its programming often. The block aired weekdays from 5pm-7pm. In 2015, Miguzi will be added as a saturday morning block from 7 a.m. to 12 p.m. on The CW replacing the Vortexx. Kids' WB! Kids' WB! originally aired on the WB network from september 9, 1995 to september 16, 2006. Seven years after Kids' WB! got replaced by The CW4kids, it became a block on Cartoon Network, airing on weekdays from 3pm to 5pm and weekend morning from 7am to 12pm.